Voltchar
History Voltchar's history is very much a blur to begin with, although it should be noted that he has been affiliated with the Vulture HQ, Raven HQ, and Eagle HQ in the past. Due to the ancient history of the Vulture tribe, it is very likely that Voltchar himself began as a member of this tribe and thus is thousands of years old. Nonetheless, Voltchar's began with his position as one of the head engineers of the Eagle HQ in modern day Chima. (It should also be noted that his name as of then was Elcator, although it is irrelevant as Voltchar's original name has most likely been changed multiple times throughout his life.) However, his position was drasticaly changed as both he and another member of the eagle HQ, Windwing, were both transformed by the book of Janus wielded by the rogue Lion Cynderklaw. Voltchar's mind was then twisted to a point where he became convinced that Chima's warring tribes were going to tear the world apart, and that only a united force could stop the looming apocalypse. By this time, Cynderklaw had begun to establish his empire, dubbed the Cyndicate, in Chima, and readily invited Voltchar to serve as his right hand man. Voltchar has since been under the command of Cynderklaw and has served primarily as a spy and engineer for the Cyndicate army. Personality Due to a lack of historical knowledge, it is unknown what Voltchar was like before he joined the Eagle HQ in modern times. As Elcator, he was considerably calm, but outspoken to his superiors as to how they could gain the upper hand on opposing tribes. After being "Janused", Voltchar became increasingly eccentric and had a growing hatred for anything that he couldn't control or that wasnt part of the Cyndicate. His stealth and experience with being affiliated with multiple tribes allows Voltchar to blend in with other tribes despite his occasional violent outbursts. While his manipulative tendencies give him a slightly insane outer-shell, Voltchar's mind is in reality constantly focused on his primary task; uniting or destroying all of Chima. Appearance Despite Voltchar's history, he seems relatively young (in about his mid-30s), and bears resemblance to a tall eagle with black and blue feathers. Voltchar is usually seen in lightweight-metallic armor, which he uses both to shield himself and to emit electrical currents. His wings are also covered with this lightweight metal, which forms sharp tips at the end of his wings. Underneath the armor, Voltchar is tall and lanky, dwarfing normal eagles in comparison. His feathers and talons are extremely thick and long, as if they should have fallen out a while ago, and possibly provide him resistance to his own electrical attacks. A final note is his beak, which is slightly longer than normal proportions, but most notably has metal tips on the side which act as sharp teeth. Weapons and Gear Voltchar rarely uses physical weapons, but rather prefers to unleash electrical attacks on his foes which he generates from his person. He has a suit which both protects him as well as transmit varying electrical currents through. The source of his power is a mystery to many, even Cynderjlaw, although it is speculated that Voltchar controls his currents by some form of Chi-based magnetism. The range of his electrical attacks stretches for miles, although it should be noted that the strength of these attacks diminishes with both distance and obstacles (i.e. water, lead walls, and so on will act just as distance will in reducing the potency of his attacks). Gallery Voltchar moc.jpg|Voltchar from a head-on view GalleryFile2.jpg|A side-view of Voltchar GalleryFile1.jpg|An full view of Voltchar Category:Cyndicate Category:Fan Characters